


【TSN/SE】偷窥

by qingdejiyi



Series: 三人行 [2]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingdejiyi/pseuds/qingdejiyi
Summary: 其实顺序与雨夜反了
Relationships: Sean Parker/Eduardo Saverin
Series: 三人行 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【TSN/SE】偷窥

夜里十点半，他关掉工作用的苹果笔记本电脑，打开另一台私密电脑。

如果说刚刚那台电脑装载了Facebook全公司的命运，那么这一台功能则简单多了，只为能随时注视他的爱人，曾经的爱人。

他们已经开始了，听Dustin说Wardo最近想要一个孩子，这使得他们的本来就很高的性爱频率又提升了一个等级，周末白天也会发出响动。只是白天观看有被他人发现的危险，而现在除了楼下几个猴子还在加班，偌大的公司只有他一个人。

Sean与他不同，他很讨厌那些前戏，那是一种浪费时间表现，何况也没有必要，他们每次做爱前Wardo都会先给自己处理好，大概在私密处涂了润滑剂什么的，反正他每次直挺挺的插入花穴中都没感到费力，只有温暖和紧致包围着他，让他飘飘欲仙。Sean却相反，他很喜欢自己开拓土壤，因此他们无聊的前戏时间很长。Mark剥了一根红蜡糖，在嘴里慢慢咀嚼着。

他先从脖子下手，接着滑到胸口，对胸前的樱桃流连忘返，跟个吃奶的孩子不停吮吸，Wardo尽然没有制止，反而用手指绕着Sean的卷发玩耍，还真像一位慈母尽心哺育他过大的“儿子”。Mark冷笑道，他并不喜欢碰Wardo胸口，扁扁的，没有他前女友的柔软，倒是Wardo在动情时会挺着胸口让Mark舔舔。

“Mark，好痒……想让你摸摸……”

当时自己是怎么回答的？Wardo你胸口太扁太硬，没什么好摸的，这时小鹿会睁大迷情的双眸，控制不住的说，Mark等我们有了孩子，胸口就会变软变大的。孩子，对，他们是谈过这个问题，却未付出实际行动。

“现在还不是要孩子的时候，我的学还没上完，”他的爱人笑着亲亲他的嘴角，“等我哈佛毕业了，我们就可以结婚要孩子，我家有个大房子，可以供好多孩子玩耍呢。”

自己虽未反驳，但心里却不快，自己Facebook正在起步期，作为CFO的他天天却只想生孩子，而且这话听起来像个富人对穷乞丐无意的嘲讽。我才不要孩子束缚我Facebook成长，我也不会做你Saverin家族倒插门女婿。现在他达到了，Facebook成功让他挤入福布斯排行榜前列，他不会做任何一个家族的倒插门女婿。同时没孩子束缚，只是爱人也不在身边。

Eduardo因为双性天生乳头敏感，Sean坏心眼的舔舐并轻咬一个，用指甲尖拨弄另一个的肉缝，两边都在自己的玩弄下鼓胀变大，惹得小鹿虽嘴里念着轻一点不要这样，奶头要破了，却不自觉的抬着胸把乳头往自己嘴里送，真是太可爱了！

屏幕后面的Mark懒懒的靠在沙发椅上，他有点想关掉监控，回家洗澡睡觉，却又不知道什么力量支持他一直看下去，就像他明知监控暴露自己将面临牢狱之灾，但还是忍不住在Sean和Wardo新婚时送了副适合挂在卧室里的花鸟画——鸟的眼睛做了特殊处理。

终于他的舌渐渐向下，亲吻一下小巧的肚脐眼，来到最重要的私密处。一直看的昏昏沉沉的Mark也提起精神，专注的盯着Eduardo漂亮的阴茎和柔美的花穴。多年过去了，Wardo还是习惯定期处理阴毛，现在那里白白嫩嫩的，宛若处子般纯净，里面的构造清清楚楚展示在两个男人面前，他听到Sean很大声咽口水的声音，同时自己也感到内裤一阵紧绷。

Sean先是小心翼翼摸摸Edu宝贝的阴蒂，待如重瓣牡丹花般穴口微微湿润时，已经修剪过指甲的手指慢慢往里按去，力道很轻。没办法，谁让他的Edu皮肤太过娇嫩，每次稍微用力过猛马上会泛红，最后肿起来。Eduardo性格的高傲不会因此而请假不工作，只是Sean心疼的很。

“Sean没事的，快点进来吧！”

小鹿并不满Sean这种隔靴搔痒的快感，自己扭着小屁股要吞下Sean更多的手指。

得到Eduardo许可，Sean也没再矜持，天知道他下面涨的快爆了，只是Eduardo的阴道较短而敏感，不能跟对待正常女性一样横冲直撞。他不客气的塞入两根指节，小鹿为此开始哼唧起来，同时花穴分泌出更多的的液体。

“今天很主动嘛，宝贝。”Sean坏笑着，又加入两根手指，开始快速的指奸Eduardo，每次都要把手指完全抽离再狠狠插入，摸到宫颈口时还要抵着那道缝，将手指往子宫里摸。Eduardo眼睛开始泛红，屏幕上不能完全看清，但Eduardo原本雪白的胴体已经染上一层粉色，他久未被照顾的阴茎慢慢勃起，前段流出透明液体，在腿弯处打湿一片。Mark深吸一口浊气，解开自己牛仔裤拉链，摸上自己也开始哭泣的勃起。

Sean似乎现在才注意到Eduardo可怜的被忽视的小东西，分出一只手爱怜的摸摸哭泣的前段，然后一个猛吞来了个深喉。

“Sean！”Eduardo突然受这样刺激，整个人被快感包围不自觉的腰部抬高，连着大半个屁股都脱离了床单，一只手因为没有安全感而往后摸，摸到Sean的卷发一把抓住，但很快又松开，整个人再次软绵绵躺回去，眼泪顺着脸颊一滴滴落在浅灰色床单上。

Sean满意的笑了，来来回回舔舐着Eduardo的包皮和里面的缝隙，舌头故意划过前面小孔，引起小鹿鸣叫，几次下来吐出Eduardo已经疲软的阴茎，将嘴里的精液吐到手上的同时用已经长出的胡渣的下巴调戏小鹿的腿根，惹得Eduardo往后退着逃避却被Sean扯住脚踝。

“宝贝儿，来尝尝你的味道。”

温柔又不失霸道吻上眯愣愣的小鹿，Eduardo配合的长大嘴让Sean的舌头进的更深入，口腔里弥漫开淡淡腥味。这就是自己的味道？Eduardo脸更红了。Mark盯着屏幕，自己也因刚刚的撸动苍白的脸颊上浮出一丝血色。

Sean手指向下，绕过已经湿漉漉的花穴，探到从未开发过的后穴，在那来回画圈圈。  
好像感受到Sean的意图，小鹿开始不安的扭动，只是扭动未想挣脱。

“我是第一次，你……要温柔一点哦。”Wardo不管什么时候都不会拒绝他爱的人，Mark换了个姿势让身体更加放松，要是当年自己也提这样要求……恐怕Wardo也只能哭着答应。真是可怕的习惯，明天他有的受得了，八成会夹着骚婊子的屁股趴在床上动弹不得，Mark冷笑的撇了眼Sean粗大紫红性器。

一根手指，两根手指，却再也放不入第三根，Edu宝贝实在太紧张，穴道干涩，人也因为紧张无赘肉的腹部明显颤抖。Sean叹口气，往床头柜一个密盒摸去。

一个粉色的震动棒，Mark来了精神，Sean这家伙蛮会玩的，他死死盯着屏幕，注视着Sean在上面涂抹一层润滑液，温和的对身下的Wardo安慰几句，快速将小玩意塞入略微张开的后穴。

开始Eduardo是排斥的，小穴一张一开，想把后面嗡嗡作响的小东西排出体外，但也是奇怪，熬了大概两三分钟，一种奇异的快感从脚底升起，他不禁索起脚底板，把腿抬到丈夫肩膀上。

“Sean……Sean……”他虚弱的呼唤着，如经长久跋涉已经脱水的旅人对甘泉的呼唤。

他得到了，他的丈夫从未让他失望，粗大的阴茎挤入前面的花穴，把里面每一道褶子都压的平平的，填的满满的，最后在宫颈口停住，待他略一喘气，再狠命的碾过敏感点，撞着他泪水、口水很不雅观的一并流出。

Wardo不管什么时候都是漂亮的，Mark觉得裤裆里的东西又活动起来，好在Sean在做爱时不爱说话，只是一个劲的打桩，时不时亲吻哭的哽咽小鹿的嘴唇或额头以表安慰，所以他就着Wardo熟悉的喘气声，看着他撑得快要裂开的蜜穴，快速撸动，想象自己现在就在干这只永远吃不饱的小家伙，最后在Wardo“不要射进来，会怀孕被Sean发现的”的哭声中，将自己的种子深深射入他的子宫内，且一遍又一遍射满，最后让他永远涨大，一直怀着自己的宝宝，胸口也因为长期哺乳比女人胸部还要丰满。他突然后悔了。

在Sean眼里Edu永远美丽的，平时如仙子，眉宇间不沾染世俗气息，到了床上，被情欲打扰，殷红的小嘴如幼鸟微张，渴求着自己的亲吻，自己怎么能不去满足他？谁能忍住一身薄汗情意绵绵的美人。何况身下所处比丝绒包裹着还要舒服，要不是他定力好，早就一泻千里，躺在温柔乡里永远不离开。

今天在两面夹击下，Edu宝贝高潮抽搐来的比以往早，潮吹将自己龟头打的湿乎乎的不太舒服，Sean低吼一声，泄入Eduardo子宫内。

Mark感到手上一湿，刚刚自己也射了，可惜的是再也不能射入熟悉的体内。钴蓝色眼珠冷冰冰打量着瘫在Eduardo身边喘粗气的Sean，就一次累成这样？真是绣花枕头中看不中用，Mark给予Sean一个刻薄的负面评价。

“Sean……亲爱的……”

Eduardo凑过去一点点亲吻丈夫的脸颊，手指拨开因为汗湿黏在额头的卷发，Sean转过头，两人又跟连体婴儿纠缠在一起，刚刚疲软的大家伙再次抬起头。Mark用湿纸巾慢慢擦去手上的精液，连指甲缝都没有放过，玩味的等着看两人下一步骤。

Sean的手摸到塞到后穴的震动棒，后穴已经变得松软，拔出时带着水还恋恋不舍的吮吸着，Sean将Eduardo翻个面，面朝下自己则爬到Eduardo背后，用一种原始动物的体位开始新一轮的战斗。

屏幕亮度调到节电模式，Mark翻出明天早上例会要讨论问题的本子，有一下没一下的翻看。从这个角度他看不清Wardo，看Sean？得了吧，还是听听Wardo的喘息。

不得不说，看不到人光听声音别有一番滋味，Wardo跟小猫似的求饶，软绵绵的叫着Sean名字，两只手很没有安全感的在床单上磨蹭着，发出沙沙响。后穴第一次被进入，再怎么扩张，还是少不了疼痛，耳机里Wardo的哭声带着痛苦的压抑，一声声的划在Mark心口，他啪的一声放下本子，狠狠盯着屏幕上Sean的大屁股，就想这么通过屏幕伸过去在上面用手猛的一击。

其实Sean也不好受，且不说自己快被夹断了，Edu宝贝哭的稀里哗啦直让他心疼，今天只不过一次兴起却让他的大宝贝受了委屈。Sean抖抖阴茎，刚刚从后面退出，Edu宝贝则翻身用腿夹住他的腰，火辣辣的后穴抵着Sean的大家伙，有点哭肿的眼睛还带着泪珠，亮晶晶的却格外坚定。

“Sean……没事的…我可以忍受，我想把全部的我都给你。”

这话杀伤力太大，Mark猛的站起，链接电脑的耳机与电脑分节，Wardo后面断断续续的话在偌大CEO办公室里飘荡，Mark猛的又坐下敲了几下电脑，声音消失，他再次站起，走到小冰箱前拿了瓶冰啤酒——他平时是不喝的——咕咚灌下大半瓶，脑子那种木木感才有所缓解，但下身又开始胀痛，迷糊间，他解开皮带脱下灰色内裤，让自己的小兄弟暴露在空气中。

Sean一直不明白为什么Mark会放弃Edu这样一个绝世宝贝，他美丽，他善良，当他看着你时放佛救世天使回眸，你只想放弃一切紧紧抱着他。Sean低下头亲吻Edu雪白脖子和浅褐色乳头，让紧张的身体放松下来，下身开始缓缓加速，在划过一处时，Eduardo哭声陡然变尖，指甲在自己背上留下深深一笔。就是这——Sean了然的舔舔Eduardo的耳廓，专注往那块死干，干的Eduardo两个丰满的屁股瓣一颤一颤的，像海浪中的小船，Sean还不满意，肠道比阴道吮吸自己龟头的力量更强，一阵阵头皮发麻，他有点上头，掰开Eduardo大腿，恨不得将两个蛋蛋也塞入其中，手也不受控制在大腿根处刻下自己专属痕迹，房间里其他声音都被两人肉体相互拍击的啪啪声覆盖，由于前后起伏太大，子宫里的精液顺着阴道流出，落在两人身体交界处，跟后穴挤出的肠液混合，在穴口形成厚厚一层泡沫。最终在Eduardo尖叫的射精后，Sean猛的拔出被水滋润的亮晶晶的龟头，再一次插入前面的花穴，把宝贵的精液撒在它应该去的归宿。

高潮后眼前是一片白，耳朵嗡嗡作响却不疼痛，嗓子干干的却只有力气咽口水，待Sean从余韵中反应过来，Edu宝贝已经将卧室白炽顶灯关闭，打开两人身边暖黄的落地灯，一片安详中，他的宝贝抱着膝盖将其放在胸口——这是医生推荐容易受孕方法——柔柔看着他，嘴角止不住的笑意。

“我希望有个跟你一样的的儿子，蓝眼睛，帅帅的，而且是个电脑高手。”

“可我更爱女儿，可以有着跟你一样蜜糖色眼睛和头发。”

“那就生两个吧！一儿一女。”

“会不会太累，生两次好心疼的说……”

“如果能一次完成呢？”他的大宝贝眨着眼睛调皮逗笑着，他只能凑过去用一个深吻去表达他的谢意，谢谢你，谢谢你对这个家庭的付出，谢谢你选择了我。

Sean光着脚去浴室洗漱，Wardo还抱着膝盖，这个姿势下他的隐私被看的一清二楚，但当事人却浑然不知，噙着笑，盘算着儿女绕膝的未来美好生活，等待着丈夫一会出来抱他进去洗漱。

“Wardo……”暴君卸下冷酷，一声叹息。

沾着精液的手指附上电脑画面中Eduardo那可怜巴巴，又红又肿还不停流着精液的花穴，来回揉蹭着，那熟悉的感觉又从脑海深处浮现。

多年前他们还在一起，从未想过分离。


End file.
